1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding video, and more particularly, to accurate motion estimation and compensation of a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, video is encoded in units of macroblocks each having a predetermined size according to a limited encoding method.